Employee inefficiency in the business world cost corporations billions of dollars each year. Factors that may contribute to employee inefficiency include lack of motivation, enthusiasm, attention, creativity, flexibility/adaptability, sleep deprivation, boredom, and the inability to handle stress efficiently. Whether an employee is underperforming, performing normally, and/or performing at an exceptional level, every corporation can benefit from training employees to better handle any of the above factors in order to improve employee efficiency.